The Birth of Sierra McCormick
by hannafechik98
Summary: A new addition to the McCormick family is coming. Karen is excited but nervous about the idea of becoming a big sister, but Kenny assures her that it will be just fine
1. Chapter 1

It was like any other day at the McCormick's. 10 year old Kenny McCormick awoke and got ready for school. He combed through his messy golden hair, as well as throwing on his faithful orange parka. After getting ready, he headed to the bedroom where his older brother Kevin and his younger sister Karen slept.

"Rise and shine you two!", he said out loud.

The 13 year old and the 6 year jolted awake. "Kenny what the h*ll?" Kevin asked crossly.

"Get up will ya? We're going to be late for school!"

Karen yawned, and jumped out of bed. "Good morning Kenny!" she said running up to her big brother and hugging him tightly. Karen was happy that Kenny was her brother. He loved her, and she loved him back. He was her guardian angel.

The three of them headed downstairs to the dining room.

"Good morning Mom." Kenny said, as he took his seat at the table. Kevin and Karen joined him.

Carol put a bowl of oats in front of her son.

"Enjoy.", she said sighing. "Thanks.", Kenny responded.

After breakfast, Kenny gathered his stuff and prepared to head out to the bus stop. "Kenny honey, I need all three of you home right away after school, because I've got big news!" Kenny nodded and headed out the door.

At school, Kenny and his friends Stan, Kyle, and Cartman headed to their lockers.

"My mother told Kevin, Karen and I this morning that she has big news.", Kenny announced.

" Big news? What is it?" Stan asked. "I don't know, but I'm excited to find out!" Kenny said happily.

Kenny arrived home from school. Carol sat on the couch waiting for her kids to gather.

"Well now that all three of you are here, you might as well here the exciting news!", Carol said smiling.

Kenny, Kevin, and Karen waited in anticipation for what their mother was going to say.

"Karen, how would you like to have a new little brother or sister?" Carol asked her daughter.

Hearing this like he couldn't believe it, Kenny said, "You mean?". "Yes, I'm having a baby.", Carol nodded.

"What!?" Her husband Stuart asked in shock.

"I'm pregnant Stuart!", Carol told her shocked husband

"Yay! I'm gonna be a big sister!" Karen cried happily running upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Kenny walked into school, still in disbelief on what his mother told him. Karen seemed very excited to be a big sister, Kevin on the other hand he was not sure of.

"Are you okay dude?", Kyle asked his friend.

"Yeah. Well, my mother told me the big news yesterday. She's pregnant."

"What?!" Cartman cried out amusement in his tone.

"You heard him fata**" Stan said annoyed.

Cartman began laughing really hard. "Your mom who's so poor, is having another baby! This is too precious!"

Kenny glared at the fat boy dangerously.

"You better shut up Cartman!", Kenny snapped, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm so happy for you." Said Kyle, "I just wonder how this will go with your little sister."

"Yeah, she's only like 6 isn't she? I think it's best that you help her get better accustomed to the idea" Stan said.

Kenny nodded in agreement .

"But still! This is rich!" Cartman laughed.

"I warned you Cartman!" Kenny shouted. Before he knew what he was doing, Kenny gave Cartman a flying punch to the face.

"Kenny! What was that for?!" Cartman cried in pain.

"Serves you right a**hole!" Kenny smirked, crossing his arms.

After school, Kenny pulled Karen aside to have a talk with her.

"Now Karen, I know you're very excited and all, but I need to explain a few things to you. When the baby is born, Mom and Dad are going to be very busy, but with becoming a big sister you will get to help out. Our new brother or sister will need all of us. You understand?", Kenny explained

Karen nodded. "I understand."

"Good. Now let's get home. Mom, Dad, and Kevin are waiting for us.", Kenny said.

So the two of them joined hands and headed towards their house.

The two came inside the house to see the place in a mess.

"What's going on?" Kenny asked out loud.

Carol came up to her younger son and daughter.

"Well, I'll tell you that we are getting help from family and friends to prepare for the new baby. For getting supplies and such."

"Oh, okay. By the way, when do we find out what the baby is going to be? Or are we going to wait until it's born?" Kenny asked.

"I have my second ultrasound in a few weeks. We'll know then." Carol smiled.

Kevin came up beside Kenny and spoke,"I hope Karen is ready to accept that Mom and Dad probably won't have time for her as much as they used to." he sighed.

"Shut up Kevin." Kenny grumbled.

Karen heard what her older brother, and then looked in in worry


	3. Chapter 3

As the weeks went by, carol began to show. This caused karen to become more worried, but kenny assured her it would be okay.

Karen would watch as her parents set up the baby's crib and the rest of the nursery, she even got to help pick out colors for the the new baby's room.

Stuart gave his daughter a smile. "Well, how do you feel about having a new baby sister?"

"I'm very excited! I can't wait." Karen squealed in delight.

"Good, because she'll be coming in 3 months." Stuart said

"So how are things going? Is Karen worried?" Stan asked.

"She's actually doing pretty well with it. She can hardly contain her excitement." Kenny said smiling "I need to ask you guys a favor. While my mothers in labor, could the four of us have a sleepover together? Karen included?"

"Sounds good to me. We can sleep in The basement." Stan nodded.

"Great." Cartman sighed sarcastically.

Kyle nudged him in annoyance.

Kenny and Karen arrived home just in time to see their mother in the kitchen.

"Hey Karen, we need help picking out a name. An "S" name like your father. Maybe either Sylvia or Sierra." Carol said.

Karen nodded, and thought which name sounded great.

In the meantime, Kenny was heading to his bedroom to do his homework, but as he got upstairs Kevin quickly tackled him to the ground.

"Kevin! What the ****? Get off!" Kenny said in anger.

"Ha! Make me!" Kevin taunted.

"Very well." Kenny smirked.

Kenny managed to get an arm free and Kevin a good slap to the face. That made him let go. In minutes Kenny and Kevin were engaged in full on boxing match.

Karen stood at the bottom of the stares, holding her favorite doll, and watching her brothers fight like idiots. Karen just had to laugh.

Carol and Stuart finally came upstairs to see what the commotion was about.

"Now What has gotten into you two?" Carol asked in annoyance. "Karen it's not funny." Stuart said to his daughter. Karen got the message and stopped her giggling.

Kevin and Kenny stopped their brawling to look up at their annoyed parents.

"He started it!" The two of them tried to place the blame on each other.

"You two need to learn to get along. You're setting a really bad example for your sister! Now that's enough." Carol scolded

"Sorry Mom and Dad" Kenny and Kevin said sweetly.

After their parents were gone, Kenny glared up at Kevin who gave him an evil smirk.

Karen sighed. Fortunately she would have to engage in a fight like that unless she had to.

"I do hope I'll treat my new sister better than my brothers treat each other." Karen said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Carol and Stuart decided to name the baby Sierra Carolyn McCormick.

Kenny and Karen we're joining Stan at his house, as Carol went into labor a couple hours ago. Kyle and Cartman tagged along as well.

"When will we get to see baby Sierra?" Karen asked.

"Tomorrow most likely. Depends on when she arrives." Kenny explained

"Let's go downstairs. Dinner is almost ready." Stan said.

xoxoxoxo

Later the the phone rang and Sharon answered it.

"Hello Mr. McCormick. Really? That's wonderful! I'll go tell them."

Sharon came upstairs and found the kids in Stan's bedroom just hanging out.

"I have some great news for you Kenny and Karen."

"Did Mommy have the baby?" Karen asked.

"Yes she did. You're a big sister now Karen. Your father will be picking the two of you up at 10:00 so you can meet the new baby." Sharon announced.

At hearing this, Karen had to jump for joy.

"I'm a big sister!", Karen cried out.

"Kenny, congratulations. Congrats to you to Karen." Stan said. "Well, I never thought I'd say it but, congratulations Kenny and Karen." Cartman said.

"You think she'll like me?" Karen asked worried.

"Of course she will." Kyle nodded.

Kenny and Karen hugged each other close.

xoxoxoxo

The next morning, as planned, Stuart came along with kevin to pick up Kenny and Karen to meet their new baby sister.

Karen yawned. She had not gotten much sleep due to the excitement.

Kenny, Karen, and their father came to the room Carol was in. Carol was lying in bed holding a tiny bundle close to her.

Carol smiled. "Hello, kids, you ready to meet your new little sister?"

Karen came to the bedside along with Kenny and Kevin. Carol lowered the bundle for them to see.

"Aw, she's so cute!" Karen squealed.

"She looks just like you Carol." Stuart said.

"Welcome to the world Sierra." Kenny smiled. Both Kenny and Karen climbed up onto the bed and hugged their mother gently, as she held baby Sierra in her arms, she even let them cradle her for a little.

xoxoxo

Stuart returned Kenny and Karen to Stan's house.

"Well? What's she like?" Stan asked.

"She's very little and adorable." Kenny said.

"I'm glad to be her big sister." Karen said proudly.

"A great big sister you'll be." Kenny said.

Karen just had to smile


End file.
